bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Turaga
Turaga were typically former Toa who had fulfilled their destiny and given up their Toa Power. Unlike Matoran, Turaga could access the powers of Kanohi, but only those of Noble Masks. They also had weak elemental powers. History ﻿A Turaga once ruled over the village where Sarda originally lived. However, he eventually went insane and shipped all of the Matoran to Karzahni. This Turaga was one of the first Turaga, and so was never a Toa or Matoran. On the Southern Continent, Jovan led the area known as Voya Nui after he transformed into a Turaga. He ruled over this area for roughly 87,000 years. He was killed during the Great Cataclysm, when Voya Nui was separated from the rest of the Southern Continent and flung to the surface of Aqua Magna. Metru Nui was ruled for many thousands of years by Turaga Dume. His predecessor is unknown. He continued to rule Metru Nui, but had to share power with the other Turaga from Mata Nui. Lhikan became a Turaga after he gave up his powers after infusing it into Toa Stones for the next generation. Sadly the legendary hero lived a short life after becoming a Turaga for after teaching the Toa Metru, he was killed by Makuta Teridax after saving Vakama by leaping in the path of a shadow energy bolt. The six Turaga on Mata Nui were the former Toa Metru. wise leaders of the Matoran of and the Toa. Each village on Mata Nui had its own Turaga as its leader. On Metru Nui, the Turaga were originally Matoran who were transformed into Toa by Lhikan. After leaving Metru Nui, the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power to revive the sleeping Matoran and became Turaga. During their time on Mata Nui, they acted as the wise leaders of the Matoran and advisors to the Toa Mata. After the defeat of Teridax by Takanuva, the six Turaga returned to Metru Nui and presided over the districts they lived had in as Matoran, sharing power with Turaga Dume. Turaga Takanuva was the ruler of The Kingdom in an altenate universe. Ironically Takanuva met himself as a Toa, or he met himself as a Turaga, depending on which universe one came from. Known Turaga *Vakama *Nokama *Matau *Onewa *Whenua *Nuju *Dume *Lhikan - deceased *Jovan - deceased *The Takanuva of The Kingdom - In an alternate timeline *The First Turaga *A Turaga that Vezok got into an argument with - Fate unknown (implied by Vezok that he murdered the Turaga) *A Turaga who fled from Lariska - Fate unknown *A group of Turaga murdered by Lurker *At least one Turaga on the Southern Continent - Fate unknown *The Turaga of Lesovikk's old homeland, who went mad and sent all the Matoran from that land to Karzahni - Fate unknown *Members of Jovan's Team who are now Turaga and aid Matoran around the Mainland. *The Turaga that ruled Metru Nui before Dume. His or their fate are unknown. He or they were unable to stop the Metru Nui Civil War. *The Turaga in BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil that were stationed on an island that Toa Mangai Naho swam to for help during the Toa/Dark Hunter War. Trivia * According to BIONICLE writer Greg Farshtey, there were more Turaga in the Matoran Universe than Toa.